Bou x Kanon Antic Cafe
by KawaiiDesuYo
Summary: Hmmm.. I wrote this during a lesson.. Don't blame me for my bad grammar... x.x;


Bou stood in front of Kanon, watching him closely.''Ano, Kanon-san''He muttered,still looking at the other one.''Why haven't you told me..?''he asked.He was a little shocked, Kanon just told him that he was in love with the guitarist, Bou looked shocked, in fact, he wasn't.He already noticed that their band was grown 'else'.He wrapped one arm arround Kanon,his head against the longer man's chest,sighing softly.They were still for years best friends,but he never felt something like this.He wouldn't admit,but he liked it that Kanon loved him.He wasn't sure, but thought it was the same from his side.''Ano, Kanon-san..'' he muttered, looking at the bassists shoulders, ''I wouldn't admit it first, but.. i like you...Of course.But.. i've never expected this...''He wrapped his other arm arround Kanon too,sighing deeply again.''And i think i will never regret saying, that i like you so much, that i think it's in the same way you like me..''He looked up, at Kanon's face, on which growed a smile while Bou was speaking.He felt that Kanon wrapped his arms tight arround his waist, softly pulled him closer.Bou was still looking at Kanon's smile, when he felt Kanon's lips on his.''Then.. you wouldn't mind if i do this..Don't you..?'' Kanon muttered.Bou smiled.''I don't..I guess we have to try it together.''He finally decided what he would do with this unexpected love.''Maybe it will be fun...''He muttered.Kanon still smiled.''Of course it will be, Bou-san..''He whispered softly in Bou's ear.They were standing in the dressing room,Miku and Teruki weren't there at the moment, but they could return any moment.They were standing like that, their arms arround eachother, for a few minutes. Not far away, a door closed, but both boys didn't noticed that, they were listenig to eachother's breath,Bou's head against Kanon's chest, Kanon's head on Bou's head.Miku opened the door of the dressing room, but closed it directly again, looking behind him at Teruki.''Sssh..''he hissed.''Kanon and Bou-san..Just as we expected.''he softly said, so the two on the other side wouldn't hear his words.He turned arround, pulling Teruki forwards.''Come one, move to another room.It's better if we don't disturb them right now..''Teruki nodded.''I guess so too..If it really is what you think, than go back.''He walked forwards,to another dressingroom.''Then.. we can relax right now here.''He fell down in a chair, sighing loudly.He smiled at Miku.''I'm happy Kanon told Bou-kun finally about his feelings.I'm sure Bou will accept it.''he said. Miku nodded, he also felt down in a chair, stretching his legs.''I'm kinda... tired.''He muttered.After a few minutes he felt asleep...

Bou softly placed a kiss on Kanon's cheek.''Neh, Neh, Kanon-san..''he muttered, looking at the other one.''For how long..?''Kanon pulled up his shoulders.''I don't know.One day it wasn't, the other day it was their, totally driving me crazy.Didn't know what to do, talked about it with Miku and Teru-san..They almost forced me to tell you..And i'm happy i did.''He smiled at Bou.''I hope.. you will give it a chance too?'' Bou nodded.''Sure i will.But were still best friends, when there's growing nothing between us, right?'' He placed a little kiss on Kanon's cheek again, softly whispering the words he said.Kanon nodded.''We stay best friends.Forever.''Bou shook his head.''Forever doens't excist Kanon-kun, we're living right now, and here.Not in the history or the future.Just here and now.Now and here.Always remember this words, Kanon-san...''he muttered.He was surely that forever doesn't excist, just only here and now.Nothing else..''We can't see our future,and i don't want it.But, i hope there will grow something between us, and that we're happy together.''Kanon smiled. '' I know Bou-kun, but it's just great to dream.. about forever.''Bou smiled back,wrapping his arms a little tighter arround the other man, pulling him a little closer.''Ano.. Bou-kun..''Kanon said, smiling at the other one, who was looking at the wall.When Bou looked at him, he softly kissed Bou on his lips.Bou kissed back ans smiled through their kiss.He wouldn't admit it right now, but it felt good.In fact, really good.Bou closed his eyes, felt Kanon's tongue slipping over his lips, asking permission to enter his mouth.Bou opened his mouth a little, His tongue against Kanon's, he felt Kanon's tongue exploring his mouth,turning arround his, it felt that good...Bou moved his tongue to Kanon's mouth, exploring every inch of it, tasting Kanon's sweet taste with his tongue, softly pulling his tongue back,and cut off the kiss, when he needed to catch his breath.''We don't have to go too fast..Kanon-san.''Bou murmuled.He didn't want to go too fast, 'cause he felt a bumb growing in his pants.He tried to ignore it, but it was really hard.He hoped Kanon wouldn't notice this.. Kanon stroked with his hands over Bou's back, a little teasingly.He had noticed what happened down there, at Bou's.He smiled sweetly, he knew it was good now...Bou smiled back at him, let Kanon go, so they could go their own way again.''Let's find Miku and Teruki..''he muttered, looking at Kanon.Kanon nodded.''Hai.''Bou walked towards the door, in front of Kanon, feeling the bump in his pants disappeared.He opened the door, smiled at Kanon, gaving him one last kiss on his cheek, and than moved, followed by Kanon to the other dressing room...

When Bou opened the door, he first looked into the room, because nobody replied on his knocks.''Ssssh...''He hissed at Kanon.''Their asleep.''he whispered after that.He walked into the room, softly, he wouldn't wake the other's up.He smiled at Kanon, picking a Camera.''So Kawaii..''He muttered, taking some pictures.''ANO!! TERUKI!! MIKU!!'' he said, loud, after that.Miku looked up, half asleep, Teruki also.Bou noticed that the two were lying a little too close next eachother...

_**A FEW WEEKS LATER**_

Bou and Kanon were together at Bou's house, hugging eachother.Bou looked up, smiling at Kanon.He had to stand on his tones, because of Kanon's length.''You're so long..'' he muttered... Kanon bowed his head a little, placing a kiss on Bou's forehead.''You think..?''he muttered, looking at his blonde lover. Bou softly placed a kiss on Kanon's lips, when Kanon looked down at him.He slipped softly with his tongue over Kanon's lips, softly, didn't ask persmission, just being sweet for his lover.When he felt Kanon's hands on his back, moving a little lower bit by bit, he shivered a little.He looked at Kanon's darkbrown eyes,lying his head against Kanon's chest, wrapping his arms a little closer arround him.He felt again a bump in his pants, but this time he didn't ingnore it, he couldn't, 'cause Kanon was still stroking.It felt if it grew bigger with every stroke, but it felt that good.Bou moved his hands a little lower too, teasing Kanon a bit.He closed his eyes for a while, trying to hold his breath.He knew it wouldn't work, but it was just to relax a little.We walked backwards, Kanon still in his arms, to the bed.He felt backwards down, on the bed, he felt Kanon followed him, lied softly above him, leaning with one hand on the matrass, the other one stroked over his belly.After a few seconds, Kanon slipped his hand underneath Bou's shirt, slowly stroking over the boys chest, playing a little with his nipples, and placed a kiss in Bou's neck.Bou moaned very softly, with closed eyes.He was already a bit excited, kissed Kanon back in his neck, his hands were on Kanon's back, pulling Kanon's shirt out of his pants, so he could slip his hands underneath it also.After a while, he pulled of Kanon's shirt, placing a small kiss on the other one's chest, trying to control himself.He wouldn't go that fast, 'cause they had time enough,and if they would go fast, it was over before he noticed.He wanted to feel every feeling, every stroke, every touch.Bou opened his eyes again, looking in Kanon's softly red face.''Aishiteru, Kanon-san..'' he muttered, softly, but loud enought to hear.He felt Kanon's bodyheath already, softly breathing, still trying to controll himself.''Ano.. Kanon-san...Be gentle...'' he whispered, softly in Kanon's ear. Kanon smiled.''Will never hurt you, Bou-kun..You're my porcelain doll...''he stroked with his hands over Bou's body, over his belly, legs, moving closer to the bump in his pants.He started to unbutton Bou's pants, pulling it slowly down.He looked for a few seconds at Bou's boxer, which was getting too tight.He decided to make it more tighter before he pulled that down...He pulled Bou's shirt over his head, lying his head against Bou's chest.He heared the other one's breath, it was going faster than usually, he noticed.He softly kissed Bou's nipples, bit softly in it.Bou moaned softly, closing his eyes.His arms were arround Kanon's neck, his hands were stroking over Kanon's shoulders, trying to do his part good.When he opened his eyes, he looked in Kanon's smiling face.He smiled back, moving his hands down, to the front of Kanon's pants, unbottened it, pulling it down, and stroked with his hands over Kanon's bump in his boxer.He heared Kanon moaning softly, knewing Kanon enjoyed it to be with him.He felt Kanon's hands traveling over his body, Kanon's hands where hot, he felt it through his boxer, which maked grow his bump even more.His boxer was getting really tight, and it was so tight that it almost hurted.He felt Kanon's hands in his crotch, stroking over his member, slowly.He moaned a little, getting excited more and more. He sighed a little when Kanon finally pulled down his boxer.Kanon wrapped his hands arround Bou's member, moving slowly.Bou moaned softly, it was getting louder with almost every move Kanon's hand made.His nails digged into Kanon's shoulders, he tried to close his eyes even more. When he finally opened them, he saw Kanon's red face, above him, smiling at him.''You still can controll everything..?'' He whispered.Bou shook his head.''Don't tease me like this... '' He pulled down Kanon's boxer, slightly, he let his hands travel to Kanon's member, over his belly, more down with every second.He lied his hands against Kanon's member, stroking softly.He heared Kanon moan, softly.''You ready for the real..'thing..'?'' Kanon whispered.Before Bou could answer, Kanon entered him in one smooth move.At first it hurted, but Kanon moved carefully, untill they were used to eachother. He thrusted a little faster, rougher too, leaning with one hand on the bed, his other hand moving arround Bou's member.Bou felt Kanon moving inside him, his hand arround his member.He moaned softly, he enjoyed every movement, ever touch.It just felt so great...He moaned softly when Kanon get a little rougher with his member, and again when Kanon thrusted harder.''Aishiteru... Kanon...'' he muttered, through their moans.He heared Kanon's moans, when he filled Bou from the inside.Without pulling his member out, he lied his body against Bou's chest.After a few moments, when they both catched his breath, he felt Kanon pulling himself out of Bou's entrance, the white liquid flewed on the bed.Bou turned Kanon arround, now he was above Kanon.He smiled at the other one, didn't plan to tease, because he thought his line would come before their 'real' work.He looked at Kanon's face while moving in, and stopped when couldn't get any further.He felt the heath of the other one's body, moved a little.He moaned softly, his hand arround Kanon's member, the other one helded one of Kanon's legs.He moved his hand, and rotated his hips, so he could get in a little deeper, and then started to thrust.He did slowly first, he wouldn't hurt Kanon.He looked at Kanon's red face underneath him,and bowed down for a while, stopped thrusting,but still moved his hand.''I won't hurt you, Kanon-san..'' he whispered softly, placing a kiss on Kanon's lips.Then he got up again, thrusted slowly, but moved faster after a while.It wouldn't get long before his line would come, that's why he would enjoy it as much as possible.He thrusted roughly too, but as long as he heard Kanon moaning his name of pleasure, it didn't mind.He looked at Kanon's still red face, smiling at him when he opened his eyes.He moaned softly when he felt that his line would come soon, closing his eyes when he filled the other from the inside.After that he pulled himself out of Kanon, lying on the other one's warm, wet chest, placing a kiss on the other one's cheek, smiling at his lover after that.He wrapped his arms arround his lover, and tried to catch his breath..

Kanon felt the liquid dropped out of him on the bed, but he didn't mind.His belly was covered with the stuff too, because of Bou's work with his member.He wrapped his arms arround Bou's waist, kissing him softly on his head, when he finally catched his breath, he looked at his lover.He almost didn't say anything, but he opened his mouth right now.''Aishiteru, Bou-kun...''


End file.
